Problem: A white watch costs $$4$, and a popular silver necklace costs $4$ times as much. How much does the silver necklace cost?
Explanation: The cost of the silver necklace is a multiple of the cost of the white watch, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $4$ $4 \times $4 = $16$ The silver necklace costs $$16$.